


That Talk

by Ashkela



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, S4 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Based on a prompt from Twitter asking me to continue the Wayhaught scene from the S4 trailer. And a reminder since it's been brought up twice already. If you are a minor and asking me to fill a prompt, I WILL NOT WRITE SMUT FOR YOU.Even though my personal guess is that this is not a genuine reunion in the trailer, I'm writing it as such for the prompt.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	That Talk

"God, I missed you Waverly Earp." 

Missed was an understatement. Months without seeing the shining face of her love in person had taken its toll. She had found herself harder, more stern, and less forgiving of Wynonna's ramblings. Just getting through the next day, the next task had made her return to a place she never wanted to find herself in, back to the early days after her family rejected her for joining the Academy, when studying police work was her life. 

But now... now her reason for being was back in front of her, threatening to kick asses while dancing around in something positively delectable. But really, as much as she'd missed being the repository for all of Waverly's urges, she'd missed the slow, sweet kisses. She'd missed the cuddling down into one another until you couldn't tell where one stopped and the other started. All she wanted was to pull the smaller woman into her arms and never let go. Musing on this caused her to miss what Waverly said next. "Sorry, what babe?"

Turning fully toward her girlfriend (fiancee? They'd never gotten to finish that talk, damn Wynonna), Waverly repeated, "So now that I'm back home, what shall we do first?"

"Well first," Nicole's arms opened, "you could come here and let me hold you and FEEL that you're back, not just see you." The words were hardly out of her mouth before her lap was full of warm, soft limbs, arranging themselves comfortably without error. Silence reigned as they just breathed deeply, once more grounding themselves in each other and the world around them. Hands drifted mindlessly, not touching for anything other than comfort. After a period of time that neither really was sure of the length of, Waverly spoke into the quiet.

"Nicole, are we... are we engaged? Because you've got Bulshar's ring on a necklace and not on your hand. And if it's just because you hate the ring and want me to find you a new one, I can do that. WE can do that. But if it's because you were holding onto it until I came back so you could give it back can you kinda tell me now because I'm not sure I can ta-" The remaining words were swallowed up by an insistent kiss from the redhead. 

"Yes, Waves. If you still want me, I would be honored to be your wife. And I would love nothing more than to have you as mine. I have the ring on a necklace because yes, I really hate this ring, but also because I didn't want to risk it getting stuck. And I would really, really like to pick out matching ones if you don't mind. I want every person who sees me to know I have the love of an incredible woman and if it's not too possessive, well... I want that too. I like the idea of seeing you wearing my ring. It won't stop the shitheads who keep hitting on you no matter what, but it might stop the Champs of this town thinking they can just talk you back to their side of the field."

"Of course I want to wear your ring! Are you kidding? Between Robin, Jeremy, and me, the whole world will know about us getting married every second I can find a way to bring it up! In what world would I not want to do that?" Silence followed the excited question-that-wasn't-really-a-question. "Nicole? What's wrong?" She sat up, not moving out of her lover's arms, just adjusting herself so she could look into suddenly nervous eyes. 

"Let's sit up on the bed," Nicole responded, stalling for a bit of time as she tried to find words for what she was feeling, what she was worrying. Waverly obliged, lifting herself gracefully from the lap she'd just snuggled into. A few more moments passed as they came back together, stretched out side by side, hands reaching for one another. The gentle play of fingers weaving, interlocking, twisting, sliding against each other, up and down, back and forth resumed. Once more at peace, she spoke again. "I just know we haven't been together very long in the grand scheme of things and after what happened with Shae, I don't want you to think I'm just rushing into this. I don't want you to regret marrying me. I don't want you miss... never mind. It's stupid. I'm being stupid." 

"Nicole, no." In a variance on their usual positions, Waverly sat up and pulled Nicole tight against her, running her hand down hair longer than she's seen it since they first got together. Both women were surprised to realize that merely the broaching of this topic was causing hot tears to spring to their eyes. "Sweetie. I love you. I love you. I love you." Each sentence contained the same words, but the word stressed was different each time. "I make this decision, no one else. The feelings I have for you are absolutely love, without a doubt in my mind. And those feelings are directed to you, Sheriff Nicole Rayleigh Haught. It's not about the fact that you're a woman or you've had more experience than me or any of the rest. It's the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with the whole world seeing the evidence of our commitment to each other. So what if the dream I had of my wedding day doesn't look like it did when I was six? Unless you found a way to get me a unicorn to ride, it was NEVER going to look like it did then anyway. And that. Is. Fine."

By now, Waverly was sitting on her knees, grasping one of Nicole's hands between both of her own, holding it to her chest as she moved it for emphasis. "It's not a question of would I miss whatever the rest of that sentence was. I have no desire to go back into the dating pool of any kind. Ever. I want us to find our matching rings and put them on each other's fingers and never take them off for the rest of our lives. I want us to keep driving Wynonna crazy with our love until she's old and gray or at least until she realizes she wants what we have and settles down with... whoever." Memories of coming across a drunken Wynonna and Mercedes more than once as teenagers flitted through her mind. "Now if you decide this isn't what you want, marriage or..." she took a shaky breath before continuing, "or me, that's different. But unless and until that happens, you're stuck with me Haught. And I am really, really happy that I'm stuck with you." 

Suddenly reminded of why she tried very hard not to blush, Nicole felt the heat rising in her face at the sentiments expressed, as well as the insistence with which they were spoken. "Well I don't know about never taking them off, babe," she answered, reaching up to pull her fiancee... yes, it was wonderful to know that term was the right one into her arms. "At one point, one of us might have to take her ring off for a very good reason." She had to wait to say this until she'd pulled Waverly flush against her, knowing that the response was likely to be positive, but needing that buffer just in case. "I mean, pregnancy makes your hands swell like crazy after all."

**Author's Note:**

> What? That's not an acceptable ending? Muahahaha


End file.
